The Private Ship
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Zoro and Sanji decide to have a little contest with eachother. Yaoi. ZoroSanji. Lemon.
1. The Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece characters.

Note: I worked on this w/ another person.

Zoro was lifting huge weights on the lower deck of the pirate ship. The Thousand Sunny (or w/e the new ship is called) was a big ship. Zoro sometimes bragged about this big ship that was rightfully his. He also liked to brag about a certain other ship, a ship that was also rightfully his. In fact, it was kind a kind of private ship, one that he would relieve himself with, and one that would get bigger when he was excited. Yep, you guessed it. The special ship he liked to sometimes brag about was located in his pants. Under thin layers of clothing that restricted it's freedom. But enough about Zoro's special jewels. Now to the real story.

" Hey, damned swordsman! " A voice yelled above him. It was the shitty cook Sanji, but when Zoro saw him, his mind went blank. Sanji's lower half was wrapped in a towel, and he had some hair growing along his chest. But that wasn't the thing that made the big penis in his pants grow. It was the fact that from below Sanji, Zoro could see beneath the towel. Under the white towel was a set of huge balls, with blonde hair growing on them. Zoro cold see the bottom of a large shaft that was also now creating a big bulge.

" Hey, stop drooling over my manly cock, just because yours isn't as big as this, doesn't mean you have to stare " Sanji said with a smirk. He walked a few steps away, and then stopped. " I really don't see how you can do that, its burning out here. In fact, its so hot that I could almost " and with saying that, he let the towel slip and fall to his ankles. Since he was turned around, Zoro could only see his perfectly formed ass. The swordsman then realized that they were the only two on the ship. The rest of the crew didn't want them coming along because they argued to much, and would be gone for the day.

Zoro got up on the level that Sanji was at, and stared. Sanji turned his whole body around, and that's when Zoro's cock started to hurt. Sanji had at least an 8-inch penis, with a blonde garden above it. He had humungous balls, and his cock was sticking straight up into the air. He stretched out, and then put his hands at his sides. He picked the towel up from the ground and was about to leave when Zoro spoke.

" You think that thing is bigger than my treasure? " Zoro asked. Deciding if Sanji wanted to seduce Zoro, as in just ripping his clothes off right away to reveal his juicy cock, then the swordsman would too. He rubbed at the bulge in his pants, and started to unzip his jacket. " For once I agree with you, it is hot out here ", he said, and was only left in his pants. He told Sanji to turn around because he did not want the cook to see if he wore boxers or briefs. He took the pants off, and took the layer of clothing under them off as well. He had an 8-inch penis that was sticking into the air as well, with aqua hair above it. His balls were big, and he had hair on them.

" Hmm, I cant decided who's is bigger, but- " that's when they heard Nami and Chopper returning, and they hid. They quickly put their clothes on, and stayed hidden.

" Listen swordsman, tomorrow, the others are off for the day again, and will be leaving early. We can have our contest all day long to see who's better, and bigger " Sanji said. Zoro nodded, and they ran off in opposite directions.

That Night.

Zoro layed in his bunk with his eyes open, and another bulge in his pants. He sighed, got up, and headed towards the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door and sat on the toilet. He pulled his pants down, to reveal he was not wearing anything under. He grabbed his penis, and stroked it. He licked his other fingers, and wetted the giant cock. He played with his big balls, and moaned. His cock was ready, and spilt white liquid all over his chest. He picked it up with his fingers, and licked them. He wanted more. He just wanted to over to Sanji's bunk, pull down his pants, and fuck him like mad. For now, he just stuck his fingers into his hole, and pushed them in and out, moaning. He grabbed his penis again, and rubbed them like sandpaper on sandpaper. He came on the floor, and his body shook. He kneeled down and lapped up the cum on the floor. He pulled his pants up, but his penis hung out. He didn't bother to tuck it into his pants, and walked back to his bunk, making sure to pull the covers up. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I hope you liked it. Yes obviously there will be another chapter.


	2. Lots of Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece characters.

Note: I worked on this with my friend.

The Next Day

Zoro woke up to find that no one else was in the cabin. He pulled the covers down to reveal his penis that was hanging out of his pants, and left the cabin, not tucking it in. He squinted at the sun, and realized they were pretty far off from shore. No one was on board, so he decided to get some breakfast. He walked inside to find the walk-in pantry door open, and a pan on the stove. He sat down, and picked up a book. He eventually fell back to sleep, and covered the book with his face. Sanji appeared out of the pantry, and saw the swordsman sleeping at the table.

He smiled when he noticed the penis hanging out of the man's pants. " I'll make sure he feels at home here " Sanji thought, and stepped back inside of the pantry. He took off all of his clothes, and stroked his dick to make it hard. Then he wrapped his apron around himself, and left the pantry. Outside he made sure to wake up the green haired man by banging some pots together.

" You want anything to eat swordsman? " Sanji asked. Zoro, not noticing Sanji only had an apron on replied.

" I'll just get some cereal " And walked into the pantry. He noticed the clothes inside, and left. This time, he really opened his eyes. His cock shot up when he saw the tent in Sanji's apron. He slumped down to the floor, and whimpered. Sanji walked up to Zoro so his tent was right in front of the man's face.

" I don't thing you want cereal, do you? " Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head, and got up. He pushed his penis against the erection in Sanji's pants. They both moaned. " Good to see you're ready for today's contest " Sanji said.

" I was born ready, and so was my little friend here " Zoro said, and started to pull his pants down to his ankles. He left his shirt on, and walked out of the kitchen. Sanji's heartbeat quickened, and he untied the apron around himself, shut the stove off, and went outside. " Hey cook, you need to some cleaning around here, so you better get to work, ill work out a little bit " Zoro said, appearing on the top deck still wearing his shirt, but no pants. His penis wasn't as erect as before. Sanji just stood there, butt naked, and got to work. He started with a few things in the cabin and he had to run around a lot. His penis bobbed up and down, and slapped against his thighs and chest the whole time.

When he was finished, he walked back outside, grabbed a lounge chair, and tanned in the sun. He heard the weights in the back of him, and then Zoro appeared in front of him, the shirt hid his penis and thighs.

" You want something swordsman? " Sanji asked. Zoro unbuttoned the shirt until it was revealing his giant dick and balls again, and dropped it onto the floor.

" I need help with a little problem, " Zoro said, and he made his penis shoot into the air.

" Only if we get to have our little contest " Sanji replied.

" Definitely " The greenhead replied, and the two walked onto the top deck. The grabbed their penis's, and stroked them to make them harder, and longer. When they were fully erect, they faced each other.

" Now, lets see who's bigger when they have a boner " Sanji said. They lined up side by side, and put their penises as close as possible.

" Hmm, well they're about the same size, but I think I'm bigger when erect " Zoro said. Sanji shook his head, and put them so they were rubbing against each other.

" It's a tie, now to see who's bigger when not erect " Sanji said.

" Umm, hello, I have a boner, can't really do anything about it for awhile " Zoro said. Sanji grabbed both of their dicks, and rubbed the so hard it hurt. He rubbed his on Zoro's belly, and Zoro's on his balls. They moaned forever, until they came on each other.

" There you cry baby, now lets match up " Sanji said, and put there now limp penises side by side. After arguing and arguing, they finally agreed it was another tie. They decided to get cleaned up, and went to take a shower. Zoro stepped in, and turned on the hot water, followed by Sanji. Sanji rubbed his penis against Zoro's ass, and Zoro started to wash himself off. Sanji took the washcloth from Zoro, and rubbed the man's penis. His penis slipped into Zoro's ass, and they moaned. Sanji's dick pounded into Zoro, and he couldn't stop washing the penis over and over again. Sanji started to fuck him like mad, and he know just squeezed the penis like crazy, squeeze the balls like crazy, and rub the hard hard cock against the wall.

" Ohh, you have such a- ungh- juicy, delicious, big, hairy, sexy penis, I just want to fuck it off of you " Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear. That made Zoro come all over the shower, and Sanji come inside of Zoro. This time they really got cleaned off, but once in awhile Zoro would like the hairs around Sanji's penis. They stepped out of the shower, and dried each other off. Zoro put on the one button-up shirt, and covered his penis and balls up. Sanji put on some underwear that was way to small for him, but it let his penis hang out the side, and it showed off his balls, and his sexy ass. They walked around the ship like that for the day, occasionally things like this would happen. Zoro would kneel down and suck Sanji's giant, giant, hairy cock, and would make him come all over his face. Then Sanji would fuck Zoro with his monster cock, and would make Zoro come all over the deck. They were having a great day.

Okay, I hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
